Limits of Love
by Whalesareawesome
Summary: Flung into another world by an outer god, Rainbow Blitz and Butterscotch are shocked to find that everyone they knew has flipped gender. Their predicament becomes even stranger when  they meet up with their opposite sex selves  Dash/63Dash Shy/63Shy


WARNING!: This first chapter is a bit dark, Mostly just the bad guy (who swears and goes into some gory detail about his acts.)

The grass rustled as the wind softly blew. Cool green grass shone as the sun beamed onto it. It was a peaceful day, no troubles, no dilemmas, just peace and quiet. A kind of day where a pony could just sit back and relax. This was the kind of day Butterscotch loved. He didn't like dilemmas and troubles, no not at all. They frightened him, then again so did near everything else. He was a very timid and shy pony. Around and ponies, with the exception of his friends, he often found it hard to form a coherent sentence, much less speak to them. The stallion felt much better around animals. Animals wouldn't judge or be rude to him. He loved the little animals, so much that he made home for them.

Butterscotch lived in a small grassy cottage that laid at the edge of the Everfree forest. The Everfree forest was a dangerous place to be, but strangely the edge of it was completely safe. None of the dangerous creatures that lived in the forest ever stepped past its border. because of this the edge of the forest was a perfect location to raise small animals. The grass was soft and lush, food was easily available, water was plentiful, and the forest edge provided a nice natural backdrop. It all gave a warm and tranquil feeling just by looking at it. All that made it just perfect for Butterscotch.  
>A small bunny sat in a small house near the cottage nibbling on carrot, its cheeks filled to the brim with mashed vegetable. It sat in its house nibbling and smiling...for all of five seconds. After said five seconds passed, the bunny dropped the carrot and assumed a stuck-up posture much like the ponies of Canterlot.<p>

"Oh. you have to keep eating Angela bunny. You need to carrots to grow big and strong"

The bunny's face turned from butterscotch. It stuck its nose into the air furthering its Canterlot-esque Holier than thou attitude toward the shy stallion.

"Just 3 more bites"

Angela shook her head sideways with the speed of Rainbow Blitz during a sonic rainboom.

"2 more bites?"

The bunny shook her head "no" once more.

"Just one bite", Butterscotch lowered himself to the bunnies level, pushing his head toward the ungrateful bunny. "For me?"

Angela moved her head back to the pegasus, leering up at it as if it was the stupidest being in all of Equestria.

"Please", Butterscotch softly begged

Graceful legs pushed up a small frame. The female bunny lifted into the air. small puffs of dust were left in the air as the bunny bounced away from its owner, ignoring all pleads to eat the carrot.

"W-wait, it's not playtime yet. Oh...please don't do this again Angela bunny". The pegasus made a small jump into the air. His wings began to beat lightly against the air. Butterscotch hovered in the air. He slowly flew after his pet bunny, fearing for its wellbeing as it ran toward the forest's edge.

Overhead a rainbow blur shot through the sky. Rainbow Blitz soared among the clouds. Today was the day, today he was going to perfect his new signature move. This would be the day he would master the sonic rainboom. From that day on he would be able to command the light shattering explosion at will. Everyone would be shouting his name.  
>His body approached mach speed. The air began to curl around his body. A cone of oxygen started to form. It was beginning, the rainboom was starting to form, he was gonna do it! The sonic rainboom was going to be his to control! "Aw yeah!" he shouted as light sparkled in the mach cone around him.<p>

A full spectrum of light could be seen in the cone. The wind roared around Rainbow Blitz. " This is gonna be so awesome!" he shouted with pride.

No sooner than he made that shout did his achievement come crumbling to the ground. Flashes of light burned before his eyes. Through the cone the outline of a bright glowing green oval could be made out. Rainbow blitz could swear he saw something reach out. No time was given to verify the sight, Rainbow Blitz was going far too fast to react or clearly see the thing. Upon nearing the blurred enigma Rainbow blitz felt something hit him hard against the side  
>The cone dissipated around the Pegasus. Around him the world seemed to go in slow motion. The pony left a rainbow trail as he sped erratically in the air. The trail eventually ended in the forest, where Rainbow Blitz now lay with a sore wing.<p>

The winged stallion solicited a groan and slowly rolled himself onto his hooves. He shook the dirt off his back as he stood. "what the hay was that?" he thought. Quickly pushing the incident in the air to the back of his mind, Rainbow growled.

"I was so close!" he screamed to no-one in particular. The steamed pony stomped around the forest bucking logs and rocks in frustration before it slumped to the ground. "Stupid sky thing..."

"Who the fuck are you calling stupid you damn horse..."

Rainbow Blitz attention snapped to the source of the agitated voice. Not ten feet away from the flustered Pegasus sat a creature unlike any he or any pony had ever seen before.

The creature wasn't shaped like a pony at all, or any other animal rainbow blitz had seen for that matter. It was bi-pedal unlike Rainbow. Five smaller legs jutted out of each front hoof, each of the smaller legs as mobile as any other appendage. The creature's face was flat and hairless, the remaining visible body was hairless as well. Around its torso it wore a suit, much like the ones Elusive had made Rainbow for the Gala. This creature wore a especially rare article on it legs. It wore pants, few ponies wore pants, there was rarely ever a need for such clothing. On the head of the beast was a Stetson just like the one Rainbow's friend Apple jack wore, however, unlike Applejack , the hat was concealing the creature's upper face from view. This strange animal matched the description of the mythical "Human" that Rainbow once overheard Dusk Shine discussing in a letter to Prince Solaris. Looking at it , Rainbow could only assume that it was male.

"Hey you gonna keep staring or you gonna talk ya little fuck?"

A rainbow blur pushed up to the stranger's face. "You ruined my sonic rainboom!". The strange being was unperturbed by the pony being so close in proximity. He gave a crooked large-toothed smile at Rainbow Blitz. "did I?"  
>"yeah! you ruined it!"<p>

"Not the worst I've done to you Miss Dash". The stranger chuckled.

Rainbow Blitz sputtered" do I look like a mare to you!"

"Kinda. And if the 1000 other Pony worlds I've visited are anything to go by, you and by association, your friends, are all RAGING homos. are you a homo too? So ya like taking it from behind? "

"I- Im into mares!"

"Yeah that's what a good chunk of the other Rainbows said too. Again, they were all homos."

"Other rainbows? what the hay are you talking about!"

The stranger's grin became wider. A sinister aura could be felt from his smile. "Simple my dear Dash..err..is that your name here?"

"I'm Rainbow Blitz", the pegasus hissed at the stranger.

"Call me Smiley. As to what I'm talking about. Well... I'm an outer god. Time, space, spiritual planes sometimes, all my BITCH." Smiley let out a belt of laughter. " I've been to millions of worlds. Admittedly the Ponyverses are my favorite. You ponies are just so amusing to watch squirm"

"Your insane dude"

The outer god's forearms thinned and stretched. Their colors changed from a pinkish fleshy tone to a silver metal shine. Each blade found themselves pushed up against soft cyan fur. Rainbow Blitz gulped, two sharp pieces of steel at his neck. The strange creature was proving his claims of godhood very quickly.

"Of course I am. Would any sane man have tossed the male version of rainbow dash into a gender bent world five times and still come back for a sixth time? hmmmmm?"

The cyan pegasus only gaped at him in disbelief.

"Still don't buy it eh? Alrighty then. Behold the horrors of the omniverse itself!" Smile shouted, directing an arm to the heavens, his bladed arms removed from Rainbow blitz's neck and returned to their original shaped. A familiar green oval outline materialized behind Smiley. The oval sat there floating above the ground, nothing holding it up, defying every physical law in Equestrian history. Pictures flickered to life within the glowing green outline. "Like it? This is how I get about. Let's take a look at a few worlds shall we?"

The pictures were a blur, flickering between world after world. As the flickering slowed, multiple worlds were becoming g visible to Rainbow Blitz. In one a mare version of Dusk shine had grown wings and became an Alicorn, in another Nightmare Moon had succeeded in bringing about eternal night, the worst of them showed Rainbow Blitz strapped to a table as Berry Bubble pulled out his innards and sang of cupcakes. Finally the portal settled on one world . In this world a mare could be seen, her mane and body color eerily similar to Blitz's, sitting in a house of clouds, cradling a orange Pegasus foal.

"The fuck! I thought I burned all those worlds to damn ground!"

"What am I looking at?", Rainbow Blitz's reluctantly asked.

The outer god arched its back forward and uttered a guttural growl, "A world where Rainbow dash is Scootaloo's biological mother...I DESPISE those worlds...I killed them all for a reason." Smiley returned to his straight posture, adjusting his tie."Do you know why?". Rainbow Blitz did not know or care why the outer god hated the recently viewed world so. Despite The cyan pegasus's lack of interest , Smiley opened his mouth to inform him regardless.

"Their .too. FUCKING. happy... I despise it. It BURNS me when I see the orange horse smiling...". His hands, the fingertips sharpened to become claws, scratched against the face of portal. " These versions of Scootaloo are the happiest I've seen. They get especially joyous when their..guh..mother teaches them how to fly and when they manage their first sonic rainboom. It makes me want to puke". The outer god closed his fist, his mouth forming a twisted grimace. "You know what I do to them?"

Rainbow Blitz had no interest in hearing the depraved acts the outer god had surely committed, but it was obvious Smiley was going to tell him anyway.

Smiley's face returned to one of good cheer. "I kill the little fucker. Right. Infront. of. her. damn. MOTHER HAHAHAHA!. It's so delightful to see her sob as her foal's intestines are ripped out and force fed back into it" His smile became a vile grin.

Rainbow Blitz's face was one of sheer horror. He'd only heard of stories of such depraved acts, but here was a being who seemed to be gloating over it. It wasn't the gloating that truly horrified him though, it was the fact that the creature could keep smiling and speaking of it as if it were some kind of game.

" I even once made her eat her own child's innards. But hey, that's what they get for being so FUCKING happy and annoying am I right?"

"You're a monster..."

"uuuuummmmm DUH. I'm a fucking outer god you dumb horse. I'm gonna be depraved and evil by your standards", Smiley chuckled. "Actually, I once had another outer god call me the same thing, so maybe I am. But ya know what?", the outer god suddenly teleported directly in front of Rainbow Blitz and clutched the top of the Pegasus' head, " I friggen' love every minute of it"

Smiley released Rainbow's head from his grasp. Shoving his hands into the pant pockets he looked up at the sky and began to speak again. "Eh the Rainbow Scootaloo mom world doesn't matter for you any way. You won't be going there "  
>Rainbow blitz shot into the air. "I'm not going anywhere!". Smiley chuckled at the Pegasus's indignation.<br>"Fraid' you don't have a choice ya fuck"

Wind blew into the outer god's face. The pony was already nearly out of eye sight. Smiley only sighed and disappeared. Air whipped through Rainbow Blitz's jagged mane. He was the fastest flyer in all Equestria, there was no way some freakish beast would catch up with him.

Once more a flash of light burned into Rainbow Blitz's eyes. The light cleared and there sat the outer god directly in Rainbow Blitz' flight path. Any attempt to swerve were quickly proven futile. The rainbow mane cyan pegasus felt a burning sensation at his rear. Smiley had grabbed Rainbow's tail.

Chuckling, Smiley started to slowly spin the pony. The velocity of the spin slowly increased. Soon the speed was so fast that the wind burned against Rainbow Blitz's face. "Round and round around he goes! where he'll stop, on a cross and arrow Yo!" The god sang to the air. Rainbow blitz screamed.

A flash of light, a burning sensation, a portal opened. Rainbow Blitz felt Smiley release his tail. He could feel the heat of the portal as he passed through. Everything around him was blur, the speed had forced tears into his eyes. Meeting the ground was the most unpleasant experience of his life. Every muscle within him burned.

His eyes felt heavy. Heaving a large breath from his lungs, Rainbow Blitz passed out on to the dirt.

With a wave of his hand Smiley closed the portal. "This will be enjoyable". He tapped his chin, "Now who else can I have fun with. hmmm . AHA! Fluttershy!". The outer god disappeared from view, ready to meet his next victim.

"Angel Bunny, please step" The shy pegasus pleaded with his bunny once more to no avail. This was the fifth time that month that Angela bunny had blatantly ignored him. "Oh Angela...ple-"

A flash of light beamed from the spot four feet in front of the disobedient bunny. Angel forced herself to skid to a stop. Once she halted her movement, the bunny stared up at a towering beast that peered down on her. " ooooh such an adorable bunny" The beast's hand came down upon the bunny. Her powerful hind legs pushed back to move her out of the strange creature's range but it was futile. Angela felt strange appendages curl around her furred body, pressing down hard onto her bones.

"Such an adorable little bunny. Bet yer' a real bitch here too aint'cha. I bet you are." Smiley beamed a toothy grin at the disheveled rabbit. He cooed at the bunny "who's a bitchy bunny, yes you are, yesh you ah ". Smiley ran his thumb roughly against the bunny's furred head, scraping the skin and drawing a drop of blood.

"W-who are you" Butterscotch managed to stutter out. The yellow pegasus had no idea why, but he was terrified of this being before him. It gave off a horrible aura, one of malicious intent. "P-pleas let Angela Bunny go" Butterscotch added and he crouched down on his hooves in fear.

"Hey there. Name's Smiley. I'm an outer god. I can transform, go into other universe, kill things, and I know how to rock a gun like noone's business. As for the bunny, no, I still feel like petting it some more" Smiley gleefully told the scared pegasus, disinterested in what the pony had asked him"

Butterscotch whimpered again.

"Oh. Damnit you are a pussy aren't you"

"Please dont hurt A-angel"

"Guuuuuh. your boring. You know what. I really dont like you!" He pointed a clawed hand at Butterscotch.  
>Butterscotch just whimpered again.<p>

"Here I was , so many plans of how to make you suffer before I sent you away... but...guuuuh your just so boring. Fuck it. Take the damn rabbit, stupid horse". Smiley tossed Angela bunny onto Butterscotch's back.

"S-s-send me away?"

"YES!" The outer god screamed angrily as he waves his hand

A green oval outlined opened below butterscotch. The portal below the pegasus stallion flickered to life, directed at a certain world. " blah blah blah Cross and arrow. Bye", the creature said without any interest to his voice.  
>Butterscotch screamed and covered his eyes as he and Angela bunny fell into another world.<p>

Smiley stood there watching the spot Butterscotch had just been in. The portal closed and Smiley turned his attention to the cottage that a shy pegasus had just recently occupied.

The outer god licked its finger and flung the saliva toward the gasoline drenched cottage. it would seem as if Alchemy occurred while it flews through air, the saliva turned to flaming napalm. A blaze began to burn bright as the napalm spit struck the floor. "Burn Babeh Burn! Smiley sang as the smell of burning fur protruded from the cottage. His grin returned in full force.

He Stood in front of the cottage, watching the blaze flicker and dance, making sure no animals escaped alive. Smiley rubbed his chin in a state of pondering. Fire was a excellent source of destruction but he needed something bigger, something faster. The ponies he'd flung into another world would undoubtedly make it a goal to return to their home, he had to find a way to get rid of the world itself. He stood in front of flames pondering until..."I've got it!" , the outer god exclaimed with wicked joy.

In a instant he disappeared completely from the planet. Smiley reappeared in space, hovering above the moon. "Been a while since I've done this, should be fun" he mused to himself as he grew bigger. His body rapidly grew larger, changing into the shape of a ball. It would take a while, but this plan would be his most fun yet, even if the fun would end a bit fast.

In Equestria ponies went about their business. Their day was like any other until the noticed the dot hanging in the sky? At first they paid little heed to it, but it kept growing by the minute. In only thirty minutes it had grown to the size of the moon, some ponies even swore they saw a sharp-toothed smile on the space- bound object. the ponies began to panic as it grew. "what is it! Is it a moon?", a mare screamed. "That's no moon", A pony beside her remarked.

The teeth that some ponies claimed to see became visible at the hour mark. Then...the object let out a laugh, its mouth opening wide as it did. Chaos broke out all over Equestria. Ponies ran around aimlessly, screaming. Some began to loot and plunder, others ran to be with their families one last time.

In Canterlot Prince Solaris and Prince Artemis stared at the cackling ball in the sky. It was growing at a exponential rate. Soon enough it would be bigger than the planet. The two princesses combined their power in a attempt to push the ball away from their planet. Their attempts failed horribly. In the sky, the ball only laughed at their efforts and spoke. "Nice try Princes, but I'm not from around here. You ain't got control over me. Oh and by the way...my little ponies...I'm gonna EATCHA!" The ball screamed then cackled.

The two hour mark passed. A shadow loomed over all of Equestria. Everything was in total chaos, even the gravity of the planet had been affected to the mass of the new planet in the sky. Both of the princes held their heads low in defeat. It was their duty to protect their little ponies. In this they had failed, and now they would all pay for it.  
>Smiley peered down onto the pitiful planet below him. Only 3 hours had passed and he was now the size of Jupiter now.<p>

His grin became wide. "Say your prayers Ponies". Giant jaws slid wide open. A large tongue curled out of his mouth and descended toward the planet. He could almost hear the screams coming from the blue planet beneath him. Before eating the rock, he would have some fun. The long tongue smashed into the side of the Earth, sending it into a spin. ponies watched in horror as their world suddenly spun at an incredible speed. Smiley watched in glee as the planet spun, but enough was enough, it was time to finish the job. His tongue curled around the planet, crushing continents. "Buh buh ponnyths".

The tongue reeled the Earth in. Giant teeth crashed down into the planet. The ponies all screamed one final time as the mouth closed on their planet.

Smiley chewed, crushing the Earth inside him. The job was done, there was no planet for Rainbow Blitz and Butterscotch to return to. A sinister grin grew on the outer god's face. This was the most fun he'd had in centuries. he felt sad it had to end so soon. " Oh well I still got the male ponies I tossed", he mused. He made a mental note to check up on Rainbow Blitz and Butterscotch later. First he had to get rid of that world with Rainbow Dash as Scootaloo's mother.

three hours prior, in the other Equestria, Butterscotch raised a hoof from his eyes. Looking at his surroundings he notice something immediately. Everything looked the same. Perhaps nothing had happened to him. Maybe everything was okay.

Butterscotch slowly got up on his hooves. He made a slow trot back to the cottage. Everything appeared the same. The birds were chirping, the chickens clucked, nothing was different. "It- it looks like we're okay Angela bunny". He came to the door and slowly opened it. as the door creaked open he heard a small squeal. Door now fully opened the source of the squeal became clear. In front of Butterscotch was the most beautiful mare he'd ever seen.

"W-who are you! d-dont hurt me!" Fluttershy squeaked as she hid herself under her hooves. Butterscotch squeaked the exact same words and wrapped his hooves over his head. Each of the Shy pegasus's shivered for a good minute before realizing neither had made the 1st move to attack.

Butterscotch unwarpped his hooves from his head. "I-Im sorry i -it's just that this cottage looks j-just like mine". The female Pegasus looked up at the intruder. "h-huh?".

"I-I didn't know th-this was your home...I-I'm sorry" he nervously said, kicking his right hoof lightly against the ground.

"O-oh I ..I uh.."

Butterscotch had incredible difficulty talking to the mare but he managed to stutter out " I- I- T-th-think I'm lost. I-I need to get back to m-my cottage." He suddenly remembered his animals, they were all alone with no one to take care of them. " oh no. m-m-y animals", a frantic look subtly crossed his face. Nervousness was still far more dominant in his expression.

"A-animals?"

" I-I take care of animals. Oh. oh I h-h-hope their alright"

It had slowly become obvious that the stallion in front of her was not threat. Fluttershy got up and her hooves and looked at the nervous pegasus before her. " I-I could help you find your cottage I-if you want"

"B-but you j-just met me. w-why would you w-want to he-help me?

"ummmm" Fluttershy looked away nervously. "y-you don't seem d-dangerous". Both whimpered at the word danger.

"oh. t-thank you. I w-would like that."

"Ummm" Fluttershy kicked the ground nervously" W-what's your name" she said nearly inaudibly

"Buttersc-scotch" he replied with the same volume.

"I'm-Im Fluttershy"

"H-Hi Fluttershy"

Author notes:  
>1. HALT!. before you write that the character Smiley is a Villain Sue and there no way that the mane 6 could beat him, I want to say this...Beat? How the crap do you think their gonna be able to beat something like that? He's a dang outer GOD man! I'm quite aware hes ultra-powerful. Hes not there to be the ancient evil they have to defeat, hes there to be an omnipotent jackass like Discord. Smiley is just gonna show up to taunt Butterscotch and Blitz every now and again. And no he's not going to destroy the world again.<p>

2. I am NOT trying to rip off On a Cross and Arrow. That fic is partially what inspired me to make this. I just wanted to see a story like this. Unfortunately the person writing it now is me , a veeerrry mediocre fic writer, am the one doing it...may your Literary senses forgive me for the sensory rape they just experienced reading my tripe.


End file.
